Danielle and I
by Enchanted Flower
Summary: Will Legolas find true love in Danielle? Or will he be haunted by his first love?
1. The End of the War

A/N: I do not own The lord of the Rings, JRR Tolkien does. The only thing I own are the things that are not mentioned in the book. Thanks for reading  
  
Chapter One The morning light scattered across the kingdom of Mirkwood as a tired messenger on his horse galloped to the palace. He burst into the king's audience chamber, where the king and queen were greeting foreign royalty. "Your highnesses, I bring you joyful news for it was only last morning the Great War of the Ring is over!" "Really? That is indeed good news but what about my son, Legolas?" "Your son is well, your highness. He is at Mordor with the other member of the Fellowship." "When will he come?" "That I do not know, but I do know that they plan to go to Gondor." "Thank you, you may go now." the queen dismissed the messenger. "I am sorry, my dear king, queen and princess of the Softgale, for the interruption, please accept our most deep apologies." Said the queen of Mirkwood. "No, it is comforting to know that the War is over, we would like to go back to Softgale, and then return when the princes returns for the plans to start." Replied the queen of Softgale. "Yes, I pray that Legolas comes back home as soon as he can." Said the king of Mirkwood.  
  
At Gondor "All hail Aragorn, King of the reunited kingdom and his beautiful bride, Arwen, Queen of the reunited kingdom!" the herald announced. At Gondor, Arwen and Aragorn were finally wedded at midyear's day. Arwen was dressed in a dress so white that it dazzled everyone's eyes. On her hair were white roses and on her finger was her golden wedding ring. Aragorn was in his most formal robe and he also had his golden wedding ring on. Everybody who were in the Fellowship and lived were there, as well as Elves, dwarves, Hobbits, Ents and men, who could reach there in time. There was much music and dancing, with occasional toasts going around as well. Arwen had given up her immortality to be with Aragorn. After the wedding, the remaining Fellowship stayed in Gondor for another month, with Legolas and Gimli sailing in the sea nearly everyday, sometimes even staying out at sea for two weeks. After the month, Legolas and Gimli went to visit the Glittering Caves and the Fangorn Forest. Their friendship sometimes confused many Elves and dwarves. After their visit, Gimli went back to his cave and with other smiths, he reforged the gates of Gondor in mithril and steel. Legolas, however, took his horse and traveled back to his homeland, sending a messenger before him.  
  
"Your highness, king of Mirkwood, I bring you news that your son will be here in two days time." Announced the messenger. "Thank you. You may go now." then he looked at his audience and arranged a ball to take place in a week's time.  
  
When Legolas arrived in his homeland, everybody was greeting him like a hero. After all, he WAS in the Fellowship. He was greeted by many Elf women, both young and old. And I am meaning somebody who is 4,000,000,000 years or over, but who still looked like they were barely over 20. He was also greeted by old friends as well, Lama, Kengas and Galian. They spent hours hunting in the forests, as well as scouring the area for any surviving orcs that hid there.  
  
For the ball, all the high people of the Middle Earth who were Elves were invited, including Elrond, his sons and niece, the king and queen of Softgale with their daughter, and the council of Elrond. Gimli, Arwen and Aragorn were also invited, even though some Elves did not seem to approve.  
  
At Rivendell, Elrond and his sons and niece were getting ready to go to Mirkwood. Elrond's niece, Danielle was excited to go. "We must go quickly! I want to ride Cloud again, on a long journey. It has been such a long time since Cloud was allowed to run!" "All in good time, my dear. Please stop fidgeting." was Elrond's crisp reply. Danielle's dark brown hair was tied in a low ponytail and was wearing a simple dress, suited for riding long distances. When everything was loaded in the carriage, Elrond, Kita, Elledan and Elrohir started to go beside the carriage. It would take them a day to get there, two days if the weather was not well. Thankfully, it only took them a day to get to Mirkwood, in time for the evening meal. They freshened up, meaning wearing a nicer dress for Danielle, with her hair loose, and Elrond, Elledan and Elrohir wearing robes with cloaks around their bodies, and in fresh robes. Danielle was wearing a deep dark red dress with bell shaped sleeves and she had red sandals on as well. Elrond was robed in dark brown, as was Elledan and Elrohir. She was seated opposite to Legolas, who was wearing green, and his cloak was brown, like all the other male elves. The evening meal was a quiet one, with polite conversations going around, mostly about the War of the Ring. Danielle, at that time was under the care of Galadriel, and she was the second favourite of the queen, after Arwen, her beloved cousin. Danielle was shyly studying Legolas. This was the fifth time to see him. The first time she saw him was when she greeted him and the others in Rivendell. She had started to begin to know him, when he was chosen to join the Fellowship. The second time was when she was under the care of Galadriel, when the Fellowship went to her great aunt's forest. She had talked to him, for a short time, before he was called away for an emergency. The third time was at the crowning of Aragorn when she was standing opposite of him. And the fourth time was at the wedding of Arwen and Aragorn's wedding. They had stood together and sat at the same table. This was her fifth time. 'He has changed. He has grown more serious.' Danielle though as she sadly took a sip from her water cup. Legolas too, was studying Danielle. 'She is as ladylike as ever, calm and gentle. Like at the wedding.' Legolas though as he chewed his piece of vegetable thoughfully.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn arrived the next day, just after the noon meal. "Greetings, cousins." Greeted Danielle. "I trust your trip was well?' "Yes, my dear Danielle. Come, we have much to discuss." Answered Arwen.  
  
"Danielle, I am not sure if Aragorn loves me fore who I truly am, or for my beauty, which is disappearing fast." Confided Arwen Danielle burst out laughing. "Arwen, my dear cousin, of course he loves you for who you truly are. I can see the deepness of his love. It has no end." "I hope that you are right. What about you? Do you love somebody?" "Arwen!" gasped Danielle in surprised. "Why do you ask?" I can see it in your eyes." Accused Arwen. "Then please keep your voice down, for I am not sure if he likes me or not, except as a friend." "Then come to my chambers" they hurried to Arwen's chambers. "It is Legolas." Admitted Danielle. "Then that is not bad, for I think he likes you as well. I saw him looking at you when you were greeting me and my Aragorn." "Probably because it was polite to acknowledge another person who is speaking." Danielle said dully. Then she became passionate. "Nobody must know of this, incase this is one of the unfortunate one sided love that happens so frequently, without warning." Danielle begged. "I understand so well, you would not believe it, cousin. For it was like that with me and my Aragorn." Arwen said, hugging Danielle, trying to comfort her, while Danielle cried softly on Arwen's shoulder. 'Do not worry cousin, for I know that I will do everything in my power to make him know you, and to like you, maybe even love you. For it was like that with Aragorn and me. All too similar, all too the same. Hopefully it will end in great happiness, as it did with me.' Arwen thought.  
  
A/N: when Arwen says that Legolas and Danielle's relationship was too similar with her's and Aragorn's she means not telling Aragorn, not having Legolas feeling the same thing as Aragorn. Sorry, it was kind of confusing, wasn't it? Like I said, "SORRY!" Did you like that chapter though? Please reply. Thanks. S 


	2. Thanks for the reviews

Author's Notice  
  
OK, thanks for people who have reviewed. Anna Arkadyevna Karenina : Thanks for reviewing. I was being sarcastic when I said they could be 4,000,000,000 years old, since I just wanted the readers for feel like they were really REALLY old. Sorry, if I didn't make that clear. And if you look back to my fic, you can find that it actually says "Gimli, Arwen and Aragorn were also invited" yes, yes, yes. I was actually meaning Gimli when some of the elves didn't exactly approve of the idea. And I haven't exactly finished reading all of the Lord of the Ring books, since I'm busy with school work (teachers always think that since you're young, with no career in life, you have all the time in the world.) and I'm not really sure if Gimli was accepted by the elves or not, but I know that Gimli and Legolas' friendship puzzled most elves. The names: well, as I said, I didn't have enough time for the books, so I thought that Id just use Danielle for now, and then, if I got time to research for a better name, (the time will come, hopefully^^) I'd rewrite it. I should have said this at the first chapter, but then, I forgot. SORRY! And Cloud, well, let's just say that when I first wrote the chapter, I showed it to my friend, and she recommended me the name Cloud since she liked it. (Don't ask me why.even I can't figure that out. ^^;;) Can you help me find a new name for Danielle then? It's just that, well, I don't know that much about Tolkien. ^^;; Elladan and Elledan. well, they're spelling errors. And Arwen doubting Aragorn.everyone has their doubts sometimes too! And Arwen just had her's now. You'll see later when she means 'fast disappearing'. And I am aware of Arwen and Aragorn's full love for each other, since that's all I've heard about from my friends who all want their love life to be like that. (the happy parts, not the parts when they are thrown away from each other) Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for pointing out my errors.  
  
Chatelaine : Thanks for reviewing. I'm not really sure what Mary sue means, so you'll have to tell me on your next review. And I'll make it good for you.  
  
iluvorlandoandelijah : Same again, thanks for reviewing, but, can't we share him? ^0^  
  
geminigrrl6227 : Thanks for reviewing. Did it really do that though? WOW!  
  
The next chapter will be posted soon, I just need time to edit it, and hopefully read more of Tolkien's books too. And my apologies to Tolkien Purists for any mistakes. Please help me by pointing out more mistakes. 


	3. Legolas' first lovethe truth

A/N: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Except Danielle, Cloud, Ariena and Loreth.  
  
Kiya Kideackiy: Thank you for reviewing.  
  
And to the person who is nameless: Of course you wouldn't know where Softgale is, it's a made up place! In my story, it's close to Mirkwood, around a day's gallop in a fast horse.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Legolas, tell me, do you have any plans of settling down, and starting a family?" asked Aragorn. Arwen had asked him to ask Legolas.  
  
They were in the archery field, looking at the recently recruited soldiers practicing their archery.  
  
"Why do you ask, friend?" Legolas asked, truly confused.  
  
"I am just wondering."  
  
"A strange wonder it is. If the answer you seek is either a yes or a no, I have to disappoint you, for I do not know the answer myself. As you know, my first one has gone, and found herself a better man, and I cannot go through the pain of loving someone again, and then risk losing that love."  
  
Aragorn mentally kicked himself in the shins. Of course he should've thought of this before. Legolas had spoken of his first love, only once, and it had been to the Fellowship, when they were camping during their quest to destroy the ring, before the Fellowship had been destroyed. It had been a sad tale indeed.  
  
"I am sorry friend, for bringing that subject up. I did not think." Aragorn apologized.  
  
"No, it is all right, for we are friends, and we are very blunt when we voice our opinions." Legolas said with a smile. "Come, let us talk of happier things, of better things."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Such as, when is Arwen going to bear your first child?" Legolas jested.  
  
"What?" Aragorn said in mock surprise.  
  
They both burst out laughing.  
  
***  
  
"Do you think this is such a good idea, Danielle, going through the local market without a guard?" asked Arwen.  
  
"Arwen, my dear cousin, do you not trust me, Danielle, to protect you?" Danielle exclaimed in mock shock.  
  
Arwen laughed at that.  
  
"No, my cousin, but I am worried about thieves."  
  
"Cousin, do not worry, for you and I both have swords at our sides, and daggers underneath out sleeves. As for money, we do not have much right now. Anyway, where is your sense of adventure?"  
  
"I have plenty, but I also have plenty of common sense." Arwen shot back.  
  
Danielle just laughed. Then she spotted a stall which had books. She and Arwen took one glance at it, then, laughing, raced towards it, forgetting that they were ladies of the court.  
  
***  
  
Legolas was in the palace library, thinking of his first love, Ariena. In most ways, she looked like Danielle.  
  
'They look almost like sisters. They resemble each other too much.' he thought. Legolas sighed, when he remembered the day. It had been a few weeks before the King, his father, had commanded him to go to the council of Elrond.  
  
"Ariena? Come, tell me why your face seems troubled." Legolas said to her. It was at dusk, the sun was setting, and the sky was red, turning to orange.  
  
"My dear prince, I do not wish to be the bearer of bad news, but if I have to, I will." She said.  
  
Legolas was puzzled. But with a smile, he said,  
  
"Bearer of bad news? Ariena, you are the bearer of good news. Even seeing you is good news."  
  
Ariena looked at Legolas straight in the eyes, and said,  
  
"Legolas, I do not love you anymore. Leave me be. I now love another."  
  
Legolas thought that the world would end then.  
  
"Who?" he managed to croak out. "Who? Who do you love? Tell me why you do not love me."  
  
"I love your cousin, Leroth. Why do I not love you? It is simple. I need a man who does not shut himself in the library, every day, studying maps, or meeting with allies of Mirkwood. I need a man who knows how to have fun, who can hunt, who can bring his lady love animal furs of which himself has hunted alone, only with his hunting dogs. You do not hunt. You do not bring me animal furs. You do not have fun." she said, heartlessly.  
  
"Then, you and I were never to become a match. We were never meant to be. I wish you happy days with Leroth. Goodbye, ladylove of my cousin." Legolas said, then, giving her a stiff bow, he walked to his chambers.  
  
Ariena slowly sank to the floor.  
  
Legolas smiled ruefully to himself.  
  
Yes, he thought, she does not love me. And though I do not wish to think so, I am not sure if I am over the thought of her leaving me. Alone.  
  
***  
  
A/N: How was it? In my personal opinion, it sucked. Oh well, at least you know the part of his lost love. Please reply. The names: Loreth, I just thought of them, as I wrote the fic. And the name Ariena, I used it for my personal fics, which I might post. So just in case you didn't know, or didn't read the A/N at the top of the page, Ariena belongs to me. And so does Loreth, and Danielle. OK Bye! Remember to reply! 


	4. New friendship formed and what happend t...

A/N: I do not own any characters or places form JRR Tolkien's wonderful book, 'The Lord of the Rings' or any other book from him. I own Danielle, Cloud, Loreth and Arienna.  
  
Chatelaine: thanks for telling me what on earth a mary-sue fanfic was. Without you, I'd been useless. ^^  
  
Geminigrrl6227: thanks for telling me that! Makes me have self-confidence in myself! ^0^;;  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The two ladies walked side by side, linking arms as they made their way towards the palace of Mirkwood. They both carried some books with blank pages inside, and some quills, inks, charcoal, and sketching paper, not to mention paints and paintbrushes.  
  
"Cousin of my heart, did you know that Legolas' first love was a lady of the court by the name of Ariena Sky-blue?"  
  
"I admit, no cousin. Does he love her still?" asked Danielle, curious.  
  
"Of course not. She used to be in love with him, but when he became wrapped up in a preparation for a festival for one day, she thought him too serious and decided that she liked his cousin better, who was also courting her in secret, since all he liked to do was hunt and bring back the animals he caught to his ladyloves." Arwen answered, amused.  
  
"But you say 'ladyloves', did you not? What do you mean by that?" Danielle asked, also amused but curious at the same time. Arwen was eager to answer her.  
  
"He had many ladyloves. Servant elf girls, mortal girls in pub houses, ladies of the court, and many more. But they all did not know that they were each a mere plaything to him. They each thought that they were the love of his life, and dreamed of the title of being the wife of the cousin of royalty. A silly dream really, since he does not have any dreams of marrying anybody."  
  
Both of the maidens laughed. ***  
  
Legolas was still in the library when he heard the door open and footsteps padded onto the floor. When he turned around, he found himself, facing face to face with Lama.  
  
"Greetings, old friend! And why are you in a dusty library when you could be out in the woods, galloping on a horse, enjoying this fine day?" demanded Lama.  
  
"Thinking, you old rascal!" Legolas jested.  
  
"Thinking about what? It's not about the One Ring is it?" asked Lama.  
  
"About Ariena. I wonder how she is faring."  
  
"She is faring fine-really fine-with your good for nothing cousin of yours! Now, she is with child, and what does your cousin do? Betray her by abandoning her! Now, because of that one mistake, her beauty is fading. She cares naught for the world, but for the child. She thinks that if she bears a healthy heir for her love, he will return to her. What she does not know is that he made nearly every elf maiden in the whole of Middle Earth, not to mention the mortals maidens, with child!" replied Lama sarcastically.  
  
"Then for her sake, I hope she finds happiness in the end with her child, even though it might be fatherless." added Legolas.  
  
***  
  
Danielle went to the Royal Gardens of Mirkwood, armed with her sketching pencil and book. She went and sat on a bench next to some beautiful red roses, in full bloom. Danielle started to sketch it, and was so absorbed in her work that she did not know that someone was next to her, until that someone tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to drop her book and pencil in surprise and give a small yelp.  
  
"I am sorry, Lady Danielle, if I have surprised you." Apologized the voice.  
  
She turned around and saw to her amazement, an Elf maiden, who was, as her dress suggested, a servant of the court, and high ranking at that too.  
  
"Oh, no, no, it's quite all right." reassured Danielle. "Pray, tell me your name."  
  
"Well, Lady, it is Nala."  
  
From that day on, the two became close. The servant was older and more experienced in the ways of court, having been the Queen's closest servant, until the Queen left for the Land of the Undying. Then, she was the head of the servants, and was in charge of them. Danielle was a daughter to her, having no children before. Then, Arwen joined the group, and then, the three of them were close, even though Nala was called by some members of the royal family, she had pretty much more freedom than any other servants, being responsible and loyal.  
  
"Lady Danielle! Do not even tell me that you are not yet ready for the Ball!" scolded Nala.  
  
"But Nala, the Ball is not for another two days!"  
  
"Nevertheless, a lady must always be prepared for all events, and you are already quite late at that! Your preparation should have started YESTERDAY!" Nala emphasized the word 'yesterday' as if it meant a lot for Danielle.  
  
"So Nala, what should I do?"  
  
"First, you must hire a tailor or a dressmaker to make you your gown, with the cloths you would already have purchased, the day before. Since you have not done that, Lady Arwen had taken the privilege to do so. You must thank her. Then, you must visit the dressmaker often though out the next two days. And then on the last day, the day of the ball, you will make the final visit, and make sure that it fits. And then, you will pay her. On the two days before the day of the ball, you will be required to do no hard work, and to bathe in a scented bath of flowers. You will experiment, so that you'll know which smell is best for you. On the last day, you will bathe in that scent. You will have perfume of the same smell dabbed on your neck, wrists, and the behind of you ears. And then you must-" at this she was cut off by Danielle.  
  
"Enough! Enough Nala, Enough!" I never knew there was so many things a lady needed to do for a royal ball!"  
  
"That is because there wasn't one for a hundred years! That is why at this ball, every lady will be competing for the title of 'The Fairest Lady in all of Mirkwood'."  
  
Danielle laughed.  
  
"That is a silly title to be competing for."  
  
"Not unless the winner gets to dine privately with Prince Legolas for a night."  
  
"Just for that?"  
  
"Yes, that is why we must get you cleaned up."  
  
"Nala, why are you so interested in getting me cleaned up?"\  
  
At this, the old servant sighed, and she looked deeply into Danielle's eyes.  
  
"In all of the Elf maidens I have ever met, you are by far the most generous and loving Elf I have met. You will make a great Queen."  
  
"A Queen? Me? Surely you are jesting!" cried Danielle.  
  
"I never jest." was Nala's curt reply.  
  
At that Danielle blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"I am sorry Nala."  
  
"'Tis alright milady. And if you please, we must get you cleaned up."  
  
Danielle groaned, as Nala just laughed.  
  
A/N: please review!  
  
It really brightens up my day/night!!! 


End file.
